The Fortress of Solitude/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Fortress of Solitude. The Batcave * Batman: Computer, how do I put The Joker in the The Phantom Zone? * Computer: Joker can only be put in the Phantom Zone using the Phantom Zone Projector. * Computer: Current location of the Phantom Zone Projector is at Superman’s Fortress of Solitude, deep inside the atomic cauldron. * Computer: However, biometric analysis indicates only a object with a two-point-three-one centimetre circumference can enter the cauldron. * Batman: I can’t fit in there with these darn shoulders. I’m way too buff. * Computer: Additionally, once inside the cauldron, multiple Kryptonian defense system engage. * Computer: Including the acid moat, ring of napalm, jaws of death. * Computer: Chance of total mission failure is one-hundred-and-ten percent. * Batman: Those are not great odds. Wait a minute. * Batman: Hey, kid! * Robin: Yes, sir? * Batman: Hmm. Follow me. * Batman: By the way, it’s not cool to borrow someone’s clothes without asking first. * Robin: Sorry. * Robin: Uh, shouldn’t we check with Bruce Wayne that it’s okay for me to go with you? * Batman: Nah, it’s okay. We’ve actually shared custody of you. * Robin: Hot diggidy dog! The Fortress of Solitude * Batman: Okay, here’s the plan. I’ll keep Superman busy, while you sneak into that vent and get the projector? Got it. * Robin: Copy that. * Superman: Batman! * Superman: Hey everyone, Batman’s here. * Batman: You’re having a party? * Superman: You didn’t get your invite? * Superman: We were all wondering why you weren’t here. * Superman: Weren’t we? * The Flash, Wonder Woman and Aquaman: Yes, we were. * Superman: Well, it must’ve got lost in the mail. So that’s that completely explained. * Robin: Aargh! * Robin: Hup! * Batman: He’s my plus one. * Superman: Enjoy the party. Into The Fortress of Solitude’s Atomic Cauldron * Batman: Are you ready to do this? * Robin: I was born ready— * Robin: Oh, hang on, my shoelace. * Robin: (HUMS TO HIMSELF) * Robin: Sorry, I was born re— * Robin: Oh, my other shoelace. * Robin: Okay, I was born— * Batman: Just move! The Fortress of Solitude’s Atomic Cauldron * Robin: Any advice? * Batman: Just stay calm. * Batman: JUMP! * Robin: Got it! * Batman: Next stop, Gotham City. It’s time to deal with The Joker once and for all. * Robin: So how do get back out? Outside the Arkham Asylum * Batman: We should be in and out in no time. * Prison Guard: It’s Batman! Oh my gosh, thank heavens you’re here! * Batman: Got an escape, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll get on it, but first if you could stand aside we need to— * Prison Guard: Me and my friends here have a doozy of a problem and you are just the guy to solve it, What with your obvious costume building prowess. * Batman: No, sorry. I just need to — * Prison Guard: See, we’ve ordered a life-sized Balorg for our role-playing session this weekend but only part of it appears to have turned up. * Batman: It’s actually important that we— * Prison Guard: If you could find where that other truck has gotten to and put it all together for us, well, we would do anything for you. * Batman: Does that includes shutting up and letting us past? * Prison Guard: Sure! * Batman: Fine. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie